hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HumbleX
Archive http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RumbleXRumble/Archive This is where a bunch of old news goes Re: Plot Summaries 2 I don't promise anything, because I'd prefer to finish the plot summaries of characters from the Chimera Ant arc first while I still have it fresh in my mind. Still, considering Nanika actually appears only a few times in the arc (most of it is background), I should be able to do it before the end of next week. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:01, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Kazsule's alliance I have seen there is a page for Kazsule's alliance, which I think is a marvellous idea. Would it be ok with you if we also made one for Nickes's alliance? It's not a priority, of course. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:58, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Uh, and what about the Extermination Team? It's cited in countless pages, after all. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:55, April 1, 2018 (UTC) No problem. I would like to do that, but I want to write some more summaries first. It's just that there's so much that's easily neglected - e.g. Ikalgo was originally not supposed to look for Palm, and he had been given further instructions to help the team if she had died. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:42, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Once I'm done with Ikalgo, yes; but if study looks bad, I'll just do some smaller edits first. I also suspect I'll have to expand Killua's plot section too, though, again, it's not a priority. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:22, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Yup, it's just that Gon's page is already in the stubs, Killua isn't. Oh, neither is Morel's. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:16, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I'm doing Meruem's page before Welfin's because it's featured, but not as long as Gon's or Killua's. Alos, thank you very much for editing my edits. It makes it much, much quicker for me to write. Of course, I do my best not to make any mistakes, but if I can focus on the bulk of the writing, everything becomes quicker. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:18, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Maha There's a ton of mistakes on the page about "maha zoldyck". in first you claim that he fought netero, but this event has never happened, the Viz Transaltion is extrremely badly translated, what is said in Japanese is: "among the people wo had squables with my grandpa, netero is among the only ones alive nowadays", it's not about fighting maha, but about people who are still alive because of old age ad hwo had adventures with maha in their childhood.. Netero cannot fight maha to death since they are friends as said in the manga. The french verison of HxH has the correct transtaion, an user who cna rea djapanese can confirm this: https://www.reddit.com/r/HunterXHunter/comments/85fuhk/ask_anything_translationrelated_here/dvx6lsz/ Furtermore there's no need to have a page for zzigg and Maha, both character are the same character. Take a close look to their facial features (wide head, ears, wide eyes and mouth, short eyebrows). Maha's name has never been said in the manga, every information about him in teh guidebook are wrong and got retconned, he is not 98 years old, he is not zeno's father and he is not named Maha, else why would Togashi change the "absolute" information of the guidebook? it's because it's probabaly not him who wrote it in the guidebook. Guidebooks should never be taken seriously, it's just for money, mad eby teh ditirs of popular series, information in them are not reliable (Killua is as tall as Machi? the book claims that). When Zzigg, netero and Rinne went to DC they were 30 years old, it was the first time that netero went to DC, he later went to DC when he was 60 years old. Rinne is almost as old as Netero, she doesn't looks like a 60 years old girl when she went to DC, and Netero doens't look like when he was 60 years old (in the manga he even has earings when he is 60 years old, he kept his hair long while in DC they were very short). Zzig cannot be Zeno's father, he would be less than 10 years old when Netero went to DC. Finally, what's the point to bring out a new Zoldyck and saying his name? in this picture we see character that we know: netero, rinne from the election arc and a zoldyck, both 3 are as old, and who is as old as Netero? Zeno's grandfather. So please, change those pages, you share a ton of mistake to many people, and I'm getting tired to be insulted by people whne I say that zzigg si Zeno's grandfather. Best regards ~~Raikurage~~ Sorting and Unification Hiya Rumble, sorry to bother you. Since the terms "Sorting" and "Unification" are quite relevant to the Chimera Ant arc, i was thinking that we should explain them in some page, but I am not sure which one. The Chimera Ant page? The Royal Guard page? I am maybe leaning more towards the latter than the former, but I'd like to hear what you think. Also, to get this out of the way immediately: every time they are mentioned in the manga, they are put in quotes. Should we do the same in the articles, or is it enough to capitalize them? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:00, April 8, 2018 (UTC) If it's ok with you, I can maybe write it under the character gallery in the "Meruem's Colony" section of the Chimera Ant gallery, since those two projects were limited to his colony. As for the quotes, as I kept reading while writing summaries, Viz suddenly stops using them after a certain point, so we could really go with either option. What do you think would look best? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:58, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Yup, they sure are flaky. Ok, I'll go ahead, thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 14:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Taloon Thank you very much! I couldn't find him, so I assumed he did not have a page. Should we rename it to follow the Viz translation? Martialmaniac (talk) 00:18, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Personally, I'm in favor of changing it. I mean, that seems to have been the line of conduct for years, and we've done it with far more relevant characters (Melody, the translation of "senritsu", and also Morel, who should have been called "Morau"). Martialmaniac (talk) 01:26, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Timeline Hey Rumble! I'm still working on the summaries, but at the same time I'm also putting together a complete timeline, even more detailed and accurate than this phenomenal one. I have references for everything I plan to include, and I also plan to use colors to distinguish between dates revealed explicitly and calculations, so the premises are perfectly clear. Could I create a page for it when it's done? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:17, April 22, 2018 (UTC) I actually started the timeline because I felt I was burning myself out with the summaries, so I wanted to differentiate my tasks on here a little. Also, what pronouns should we use for Kite? Masculine until his rebirth, feminine afterwards? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:27, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Riehelvelt Nen template Hi Rumble! Since the template of Riehlvelt's nen ability is locked, could you please change the ability name to , so basically add the literal meaning? The chapter is 59, if you want to add a reference to the description as well. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:26, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Done, thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 22:51, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ringon = Lingon Not at all! I'm super happy you're taking care of it. I'll finish Killua's Plot section, then retouch Gon's Hunter Exam arc and Zoldyck Family arc, then move on to Kurapika and Leorio. I know their pages are not stubs, but they're the main characters, so I want to try and make them detailed enough. I'll go back to the stubs after that. Also, the timeline is coming along fine, although there are a few hitches here and there. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:42, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I hope so... By the way, you'll probably be unhappy to hear that now that we have begun to embolden the names of Hatsu abilities, I am in favor of capitalizing Hatsu subcategories such as "Nen Beast", "Levy Type", etc.. Too bad we don't have a bot. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:51, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Squad categories Hi Rumble, do you think it would be helpful to categorize Chimera Ants according to whose Squadron they belong to? We have enough info to make tags for Leol, Zazan, Welfin, Meleoron and Colt, at the very least. It may be useful to also figure out exactly what rankings there are: at first, and according to Lin's explanation, there were only Squadron Leaders, Officers, and peon/soldiers; however, after the Queen's death, the ranks of Captain (Ikalgo, bombardier beetle) and Assistant Squadron Leader (presumably Flutter and Hina) were also mentioned. It may be unique to Hagya's squad though. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:40, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry, it's not important, it was mostly for my convenience XD Since we have a page for Leol's Squad, though, I was wondering if, after I'm done with the summaries and more rpessing matters, you'd allow me to make one for Zazan's too, since we know a lot about it. If it's fine with you, I also wanted to add a section in the Nen page relating to affinity with nature, which is hard to fit anywhere else. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:48, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry I have been less active recently and working only on small sections lately, my deadlines are very close and that kind of stuff is much quicker to write than summaries. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:59, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Very new at this... Hope I present this correctly!:) Hello Rumble! I hope that I am doing this correctly. I saw something on a wiki page that sits all wrong in my craw! Lol it is small thing really. Just probably a overlooked typo perhaps. It is on Tsubone the Butler's page. It says her nen type is "unknown" when it seems to me it is pretty obvious she uses a conjuring type of Nen! A bit further into the article, it does seem to acknowledge her a abilities as conjuring abilities, yet the nen type question in the description has a ? inside! What if anything should or can I do to rectify this? ~MaDDeR 19:38, May 23, 2018 (UTC)Thee HaTTeR Volume 5 Hey Rumble. I just noticed that Volume 5, titled Family Matters, has two articles? Here and here. I tried to see if it's a redirect page but it seems that's not the case. Anyway I just want to bring that to your attention. Hope you have/had a lovely day! :) - Hahaharuhi! (talk) (apologies for my absence too) Deceased characters Hello. Is it alright for me to edit the plot of deceased characters to past tense? Or would you guys rather have them as is? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Thanks, gonna change my edits on Jispa's page now - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Prison G.I. Card Hello again. It seems like the Fortress card is known as the Prison (G.I card) here. I'm planning on editing Prison to Fortress if that's alright. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Thank you too for your effort. My edits are only minor anyway, you already did a good job. I'm re-reading the Greed Island arc currently so I might as well help here haha. Also regarding the spell cards in general, I've noticed a difference between the names of the card here and the names in the English translation. Here's a list I made: * 1001 Steal -> Peek * 1002 Fluroscopy -> Fluoroscopy * 1004 Reflection -> Reflect * 1006 Pick Pocket -> Pickpocket * 1010 Transform -> Clone * 1011 Clone -> Mimic * 1012 Railguide -> Relegate * 1013 Departure -> Origin * 1019 Castle Gate -> Drawbridge * 1021 Rob -> Mug * 1024 Penetrate -> Dispel * 1028 Stone Throw -> Rock Toss * 1029 Shot -> Bullet * 1033 Adhesion -> Cling * 1035 Prison -> Fortress * 1036 God Eye -> Eye of God The spell cards list can be found in Chapter 132. I'm not sure if the copy of the manga I'm reading is the official English translation though, so I hope you can help confirm to me the official English names. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Thank you! I'll go ask both of them - Hahaharuhi! (talk) I think I checked the discord when I was kinda active here last April. I'm gonna check it out again! - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Re: Mikhail Okay thanks for telling me. I'll rename Mikhail to Michael then and update the list of characters page. Did Mikhail come from the 2011 anime? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) 14:52, June 3, 2018 (UTC) The soul Sorry to bother you with one more possible addition, but I was wondering whether we should create a page for the concept of soul, since it is crucial to the Chimera Ant arc. The way Koala talks about it, it seems to be a physical phenomenon in the HxH world, which ties together the memories of the ants and Kite's reincarnation. What do you think? By the way, I'm not slacking off, I only paused my edits on the stubs to finish the timeline. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:28, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Your Project No problem. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 17:17, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Alluka's Talk Page I want to read through the lengthy discussion/argument/war I got into on Alluka's talk page all those months back, but it isn't in any of the archives. Care to tell me where you put it, Rumble!? Pigzillion (talk) 06:45, July 19, 2018 (UTC) (Or was it Darkchylde?) Nevermind, it was on Kite's talk page, I'm an idiot, ignore me.Pigzillion (talk) 06:51, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chapter 251 Image Thanks for pointing it out. I've fixed it. DinoTaur 17:35, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Community Page Hello Rumble! You've probably seen what I've been working on today. This template is a good way to make use of the Community Page (I tried to add it but it sounds only admins can edit community page). If you agree with me, please add it so we can finish the circle by adding this to the main page to draw attention to the projects. 15:06, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- I'm not quite sure what's the problem with the template. I tried putting it between News Feed and Contents, and it fits perfectly. Check the main page and please tell me if there's anything I've missed? Thank you so much for your help! 15:33, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Just one more thing. Can you add the template as to the community page the way the templates on the main page are added, I mean, just replace everything with this: . I just think it would look better if the the lists show up directly. 15:45, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Merci! 15:55, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: NGL Interpreter picture Actually I was going to do so. I just couldn’t open a video in HD quality at that time cause the internet was slow. 16:57, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ---- Not at all! 17:14, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chapter images Hi Rumble! Sure, I will. 15:31, July 30, 2018 (UTC) ---- Welcome :) 17:15, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Hey there Rumble! I noticed you left me a message on my talkpage about edits on the wiki. I will be sure to spot some errors in characters, episodes, world, etc. But so far I have not spotted any errors and can assure you that I am not doing it to get the attendance badges since I have been signing into other wiki's recently. Sincerely Yours, DragonKestrel Zeno in Extermination Team Hi Rumble, thanks for creating the Extermination Team template! Since I listed Zeno as an associate, like Abengane for the Troupe, I would not include him in the template. That is because he was hired by Zeno and left as soon as he did what he had been paid for, so I wouldn't say his allegiance lay with the team. What do you think? Martialmaniac (talk) 22:37, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Of course, I wouldn't have made the page if I didn't think so. It will take a few days, but I'll get it done, references included. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:29, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Of course. Personally, I do not believe the number of stubs should prevent us from adding relevant material first, but that is only if that relevant material does not stay a stub. --Martialmaniac (talk) 01:38, September 4, 2018 (UTC) RE: Reddit Absolutely! I'm qute active there, and I know many users refer to the wiki, and, as far as I'm concerned, vice versa. It does sound like a productive synergy. I'll get in contact with them right away, but be forewarned, they can take many days to reply. As for Discord... chats make me anxious, and I have put off more than one person because of that XD BTW, I am shocked that you changed your profile pic! And there might be something wrong with your signature, because I cannot see who left it (I had to look at the history of my talk page to reply). Martialmaniac (talk) 13:03, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I asked the mods. Thank you for the offer, and I will take you up on it at some point, but... not now. Sorry, I wouldn't even know what to say. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:15, September 8, 2018 (UTC) One of the mods said he's interested, but would like the HxH wiki Discord link. If you are ok with it, could you give it to me? I'll delete the message afterwards. --Martialmaniac (talk) 16:47, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I'll know where to find it in the future, if it will still be the same :-) Martialmaniac (talk) 18:00, September 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: New pages You kidding? I'm very happy someone else wants to take care of them! Thanks. I write them in "my projects" only to remember it's something that needs to be done, I don't care if it's me or someone else writing it. Please, go ahead! I think I'll expand the Greed Island section on Biscuit's page next, but I'll also help you out in parallel. Feel free to write as much as you want. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:48, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry, these are the last weeks before lectures resume, so I'm quite busy. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:21, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Aww... Thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 13:50, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chapter inage Hello Rumble! I reuploaded it and then I realized the gray rectangle is actually part of the image. There are texts I erased using the background color (cause this is how it works... same way for colored bubbles in colored chapters). So, it’s not like an uploading problem. If you don’t like it, I can keep the text in that rectangle. 21:44, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Not at all. 21:48, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Heh heh Been a while! Seems like I absorbed the Togashi spirit.. XD Yep, I will check on discord later. Don't feel like I will be doing much other than editing my few dedicated pages. For now at least...Eusstass (talk) 04:42, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Juliano's guitar Sorry, I wasn't sure what it was and included both possibilities so someone who knew could edit it... Martialmaniac (talk) 00:11, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ...I believe you. Honestly, you could tell me it's a Miraculous Elephant and I would lack the knowledge to contradict you. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:19, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Genthru's Talk Page Sorry Rumble, could I ask you to drop one more line on Genthru's talk page about Little Flower? It's nothing urgent, really. We could use a third opinion and I know Genthru is one of your favorite characters :-P Martialmaniac (talk) 20:05, November 5, 2018 (UTC) About the blog post Sorry Rumble, can I ask you what you meant by "I said that out of spite"? Have I upset you? If so, that was not my intenton. Martialmaniac (talk) 03:49, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Oh. You didn't have to say all that, especially since during hiatuses I'm not always present, but... thank you very much. And I'm blushing. Martialmaniac (talk) 04:13, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Well, thank you again. And excellent taste by the way, BoJack Horseman is a fantastic show. Martialmaniac (talk) 05:18, November 11, 2018 (UTC) It's hands-down one of my top favorite series ever. I start every season fearing they will go overboard with BoJack's self-harming tendencies and it will get melodramatic, and it never does. As a small aside: VeraciousCake has released his translation, and I think I'll start some summaries going off it. He's at least as reliable as Viz, probably more (but if there are any incongruences, I'll smoothen them out later on). Martialmaniac (talk) 13:35, November 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm not going to write a line-by-line recap because it would get too lengthy for a character page, I think those extremely detailed summaries should be saved only for the chapter's page... and yes, I am aware that I myself have written some extremely long-winded character summaries in the past, but I see now that it doesn't work too well. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:17, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Access to rename images Hey Rum, I finally started to get self-conscious about how utterly messy the avatar file names of the kakin templates are. Starting from files titled after fantranslation, to placeholder names, to incorrect placeholders names. It's all tiresome especially if someone wanted to reuse these images later on in a future template. The issue extends to other files in the wiki as well, although it's not as wild: case inconsistency, different naming conventions (Av vs. Portrait) etc... I'm proposing a more organized way to rename all the avatars in the wiki. {Article Name}_{Abbreviation of the Arc Name}_Av.png With the arcs abbreviations being: HE, ZF, HA, GI, CA, HCE, DCE, SC. E.g. Kurapika_SC_Av.png Tserriednich_Hui_Guo_Rou_SC_Av.png I didn't include the "Chap XXX" at the beginning, nor I do recommend listing the files under a chapter category, as it's a common practice for users to upload better versions of an avatar once a higher quality picture becomes available. I realize that would take some time so I'm volunteering do the change myself if you (and the other admins) agreed on it. Eusstass (talk) 15:54, November 16, 2018 (UTC) I'm just asking because I'm not sure how to rename files right now, or whether I do need a special access for that.Eusstass (talk) 05:55, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Your Contributions Hey, thanks for the kind words! I'm just trying to help out however I can :) The wiki is really well run so there aren't that many major edits that need to be made, but I love the series so I'm just doing what I can. Super Shmevan (talk) 23:36, November 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: Colt's page I did what?! All my edit was supposed to be was adding that he was mentioned in chapter 223 and rephrasing a couple of sentences from the Powers & Abilities section. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:40, January 9, 2019 (UTC) I don't know, it did it everything on its own. I've tried re-making my edit, but somehow the templat ewent nuts again and I had to revert it. It's probably similar to the issue I had while editing Kurapika's page some months ago. Since I can't do it without screweing everything up, could I ask you to paste this at the bottom of the "Chimera Ant arc" section? On the eve of the Sorting a concerned Killua Zoldyck contacts him in an attempt to find out why Neferpitou would lift their En. Colt recalls that they did the same thing while resurrecting Kite and infers that the Royal Guard cannot manipulate puppets or use En while their healing ability is active.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 Martialmaniac (talk) 17:47, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Not even undoing my edits works, seems like someone else has to do it. I don't know what to do, sorry. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:50, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Colt's page, not Killua's! Sorry if I wasn't clear. And this is massively weird. I tried undoing my edit, but even if I do, the modifications to the template remain. It's like confirming the edit screws it up automatically. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:53, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello, I am an admin over on Lessa wiki and wondered if you would be interested in affiliating? Here is a link to our wordmark. Please provide a link to your wordmark as well. Thank you for your consideration and I await your response, Sebastian Clarke (talk) 19:42, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for your response. I'll leave Darkchylde a message, for when she returns. Sebastian Clarke (talk) 20:22, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Haven't been around for quite a while and then I stepped into Alluka's page for the first time... Soz to put out this bother some request in regards to Alluka in advance. Her gender is back to being "male" again for some reason. The page has been locked which means I guess we have to escalate to admins, otherwise I would've gone and fix it myself. Unless there has been any decision change, Alluka's gender should be female, while her biological sex is something we don't attempt to state, as noted by her gender ambiguity section. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 06:17, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Character Chart Hi, how do you do the chart with your favorite characters? Please reply ASAP. Thanks! :) Thank you! - R - 01:47, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Saying Ok Ok Paul Anthony Dy 04:46, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Mizuken Oh man, I was rewatching these episodes lately and was sure that his name was never given, i've probably missed this. sorry then for misleading edit! AngryBanana (talk) 00:51, May 16, 2019 (UTC) music on episode 11 does anyone know whats the ost playing when , in episode 11 of hunter x hunter 1999 anita tries to kill killua? if anyone knows please tell me its very important 18:20, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Nobunaga Picture ahh hello , so there is just one thing that i dont understand about editing . its the liscence thing cause i updated a picture but i dont know the copyright rules can you check if the NOBUNAGA HAZAMA picture has some copyrights on it or something like that and BTW i dont know what am i talking about MIGHT+GHAYT (talk) 22:11, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Netero's ability hi so i see that some types of nen abilities are maybe not completed like NETERO ability HYAKUSHIKI KANNON cause in this site it says that its manipulation ability and in the description it says /It is unknown if the construct is conjured or emitted, in which case Transmutation might also be in play/ so i just want to know when you or the editor write that its manipulation technique is that a sure thing that comes from TOGASHI or its an opinion and if it is a sure opinion i would like to share mine SOURCES OF NEN ABILITIES TYPE i apologize if i was annoying but what i meant earlier was not about netero abilities it was about the nen abilities type so let me try to explain sometimes the nen ability type might not be completed like NETERO NEN ABILITY 100-type guanyin bodhisattva AND IN NETERO PAGE THIS ABILITY IS MANIPULATION and the manipulation might not be the only type used, it could be an manipulation and emitter maybe transmuter or even others but this is just an exemple of the nen abilities that are not completed there is other exemples , but what im asking about here is if you were the one who writed the nen ability type MANIPULATION on netero ability and if so then do you have resources or its obvious that netero is using the manipulation nen type in that ability or TOGASHI said that or something else and at last if you didnt understand what i said its all good cause im bad at explaining-my bad OK DELETE IT IF THATS WHAT U WANT BUT I THOUGHT THAT I COULD EXPLAIN THE ENHANCEMENT IN ANOTHER WAY SO PEOPLE THAT DOESNT UNDERSTAND NEN COULD UNDERSTAND AND BY THE WAY FOR THE BLOG POST ITS LIKE EMPTY IT FEELS THAT NOBODY SEES THE BLOG POSTS MIGHT+GHAYT (talk) 18:52, August 16, 2019 (UTC) but the categories are related . anyway sorry to cause you trouble What Can I Do? hey i dont really know what i should do in this site to make it bigger and better , i tried a few things but it seems that im just bringing more trouble but is there something that i could do like is there maybe something mystery in hxh or a subject that the hxh fandom doesnt have mush infromation about i could search about it and maybe get infromation just give me some subject if you can of course 20:59, August 17, 2019 (UTC)MIGHT+GHAYT (talk) WHEN U SAY upload HD pictures of LQ images on the Wikia do u mean to look for an HD version of the low quality images on the wikia and if thats what u mean then sure im on it i want to work on the plot of bomber but is the beginning from the first moment we saw genthru or the first moment we saw all three of them I have kind of annoying problem with killua rescuing 'badge. all i have to do is contribute to the wiki everyday for 14 days and everything was going okay until the 8th day i noticed that the number didnt increase even tho im in the wiki all day after that the same thing hapenned for 4 days and then right now that number become 1 and i dont know what in the world is hapenning H11N2ER 02:40, August 22, 2019 (UTC) By the way can i get the refrences of bomber cause it helps alot Nefarpoti English is not my mother language so thats why im not good at describbing and i use poor grammar but i understand what are you saying and i will pay more attention to my writings but for now im just taking care of the low quality images so yep I started using Grammarly thanks for the suggestion H11N2ER 23:36, August 22, 2019 (UTC) What do you mean, do you want me to stop my editing or stop writing or what exactly ::::: H11N2ER 00:45, August 23, 2019 (UTC) H11N2ER 00:45, August 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::: H11N2ER 00:45, August 23, 2019 (UTC) It`s okay I have a corrector right now so my performance will get better H11N2ER 01:03, August 23, 2019 (UTC) By the way are you the creator of this great WIKI Do you know who is the creator Okay, anyway I'm gonna continue writing and editing but with one condition, - for every three mistakes I make I will stop editing for one day - and that could be two or three days... anyways images are not included. I'm not interested in badges, not anymore, and what mistakes did I make, I don't think I made any I guess now I understand why people watch hunter x hunter videos to get pieces of information instead of reading it in here because hunter x hunter is a fun amusing anime but the website is turning it into a complicated thing and in the story of characters you always have to write a very very long talk that is unnecessary just to fill the emptiness of the page with right unnecessary information, I mean come on its messed up, seriously, I wonder why the creator left, Oh, the obvious question Restore NewImages Feature Hi Humble! Can we restore this feature to the wiki? 16:59, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- Me and Darcy have talked about this long ago (it’s somewhere in her archive) and she agreed but we didn’t know how to do it.I can’t add it since I can’t edit the wiki Javascript. So to add this feature, add this “'dev:NewImages.js“ here. 17:27, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Community Message Hi Humble! Can you please remove the Answer Widget from the community message? This feature no longer exists. 12:05, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Editing Hey there, I thought anyone can edit content, I edited story impact on Yorknew arc a few days ago, saw it again today (wanted to add something I rememvered) and found my edit gone and everything back to original, did I write something wrong? not sure. I removed Kurapika acquires the eyes: beccause he doesn't, he acquires a pair, unbeknownst to him they are fake ones and they're lost when Squala is captured. Wrote instead: five of Neon's bodyguards are killed in this order and wrote the names, not important in the story? maybe: they were minor characters and killed in the same arc they were introduced in, but so were Uvo and Pakunoda, their deaths didn't have any impact? not true, they were added to the list of people Kurapika wants to avenge, Squala's capturing and death revealed Kurapika's identity, but more importantly Dalzollene's promoted Kurapika to head of the security (this is what I wanted to add). Honestly just wanted to improve the wiki with whatever I can, but so much for my contributions I'll never edit anything again don't wanna be accused of vandalism, it seems some members on this wiki wants only their own view (like any other community) about the series, been there seen that, whoever done that is really encouraging people to contribute LOL. Oh yeah one more thing, any way to take down that thread I started about "difference in English and Japanese 1999 anime"? has proved to be useless and may start something outta nothing, I talked to the owner and told me he didn't edit anything just posted and that it was never reported before, and I checked more killing scenes they were intact, probably done by the encoder for.. whatever reason, don't care.UkyoTachibana (talk) 03:06, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Assigned Wiki Manager Hey man, just letting you know that I’m the Wiki Manager assigned to this Wiki in case you need anything :) Fickle Genie Hi, do you know where this comes from on the Fickle Genie (G.I card) page? "In the manga, when deciding what 3 cards they should take out the game, Killua voices his opinion in how useful the "Fickle Genie" and "Risky Dice" combination would be in the real world." because I can't find this anywhere in the Viz manga. Thanks. EmperorRorepme (talk) 19:16, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Question About Gallery Template I created a template for my character list as you can see here: https://demon-accords.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Demon_Accords_Characters And the Hunter x Hunter does to: https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Hunter_×_Hunter_Characters So I went to know how did you get the list straighten out without scrolling like mine does. --CarverSindile (talk) 12:52, February 18, 2020 (UTC)